Twilight: Possibilities
by porpierita
Summary: Oneshot. What would've happened if Bella Swan and Jacob Black's daughter met Edward Cullen? Their emotions and feelings? Would it be pity? Hate? Or...love? A fic to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse about possibilities. Please read & revie


**Possibilities**

_**By porpierita**_

**A/N: Phew! This was a little side thingy I just came up with. Sorry it's so short and random. I just couldn't help writing it. Please read it and give me some feedback! Thanks XD**

—**Mira—**

I stared up at him. It was obvious that I couldn't tear my eyes away from the topaz ones staring back.

He was perfection.

From the reddish brown hair that stood casually ruffled; to his bleached skin, so pale and yet so beautiful; to the purple-tinged circles beneath his eyes…down to the eyes themselves. They smoldered, and seemed to hide something other than just the penetrating gaze he gave me, making me at once feel very self-conscious.

Were my clothes okay? I'd inherited my mum's style of dressing…the simplicity and the I-don't-care-about-fashion type of thing. But at this point, I somehow wanted to please him…this stranger that I didn't even know.

And that was weird, considering I was staring at the person who could've been my father. _Would've _been my father…if Mum hadn't chosen Dad…

My thoughts started to drift, thinking of what it would be like, if I really were Edward Cullen's daughter. How could Mum have loved him, when he was this young? He looked 20…25 at oldest. That wasn't possible…there was something going on here that I didn't know about.

If I had become a Cullen instead…Mirabella Cullen, not Mirabella Black, how would my life be now? Would I be all pale skin and glamour, grace and form? Just like Edward? Or would I still be the same, tanned skin—a mix between my Mum's pale tone and Dad's russet hue…?

I couldn't help wondering, even though I knew it was wrong. Jacob was a great Dad, but if Edward had been my father instead, perhaps I wouldn't be as clumsy now. Perhaps Edward's grace would've passed onto me, and I'd be beautiful like him. It was selfish of me to think so, and selfish of me to look down on my dad. I just couldn't help _wondering._

Then he smiled, and I nearly fainted. His perfect teeth gleamed in the pale moonlight, and he flashed another grin as my eyes widened. It was difficult not to wonder how my life would've changed if I had his blood in me.

Blood. That was a strange thought. Ironic, considering the situation. I hated blood. It smelt funny…like rusty iron. And somehow blood was a sensitive subject in the family. Every time blood was spilled or the subject came up in any way, something would pass between Mum and Dad. It was as if something concerning blood had changed their lives before.

Strange.

But I dismissed the thought and returned my mind to the wonder standing before me.

I stared deep into his eyes. Something I saw there made me shiver. Was it the sadness? The pity? The loneliness? Or—could it be?—the wonder?

—**Edward—**

It was impossible, the prospect of tearing my eyes away from her. She resembled her mother so deeply…in appearance and thought. Even if she didn't have the porcelain skin, the werewolf stench was not present. Black must've turned back into a human when us Cullens left. Perhaps Bella's aromatic smell would have neutralized the stink of the werewolves in her daughter if that were the case.

Her black hair was styled exactly like Bella's; the smell of her was a clone of her mother's; the fashion sense and clothes were just as similar; but most prominently, it was her eyes. Deep brown and full of thought. Confusion mixed with fascination. They were just as easy to read.

And once again, I found that I couldn't probe my mind into hers. No thoughts were read; it was as if no one stood there in the dim moonlight in the center of the meadow.

I moved slightly away from her towards the edge, getting ready to run should I not be able to resist temptation. It was proving difficult, but I could withstand it.

I had seen her before. I had come back to visit the house where I had lived in Forks, and had found her playing the piano there. It was dusty, but the sound was as clear as ever. Still, it wasn't the fact that Bella's daughter was at my old house, playing my old piano, which shocked me most. What made me nearly sprint in and grasp her shoulders and shake her was the song she was playing…it was my lullaby to Bella, the haunting melody I had played her more than two decades ago; the eerie, melancholy song that had shattered my stony composure.

My thoughts resumed to the current situation. She was still staring at me, not seeming able to tear her gaze away, just as I couldn't from her.

It couldn't go on forever. Like Bella couldn't go on forever, so couldn't her daughter. I could go on for eternity.

So I turned around and sprinted back…away from civilization…away from the meadow…away from what the past had become.

—**Mira—**

I saw him turn and flee. I blinked. And then he was gone into the darkness. Midnight was closing in, and I had to get back before Mum started getting worried. So I started trudging slowly back.

I'd recognized him. Edward Cullen. The guy whose pictures were adorned in some of the photo albums at the bottom of the dusty cupboard. Dad didn't like to talk about him. He was like a thorn in their lives. Mum gets all quiet and sometimes slightly teary-eyed whenever he's mentioned. I'd asked around and had found out more by Mitch Newton, a fellow classmate, that the mysterious Edward Cullen had dated my mum…they were going pretty serious, according to Mitch. But then one day he had just disappeared. Gone. Him and his family, the Cullens. And that was the end of that.

It'd took a while for Mum to fully recover, but Dad helped with that. Mum owed Dad her life basically, so I guess I could fathom how they'd ended up together.

Still…as I made my way back home, I remembered the look in his eyes as he fled. As he tore his smoldering gaze away from mine, I saw, with the desperation in there, something I never suspected I would see.

Love.

**A/N: Okay people, I dunno what type of love it is. Either the type from a father to a child, or either Edward is in love with Bella's daughter. I mean, it COULD happen right? Like in Peter Pan, with Jane, Wendy, and Peter. Gah I dunno, I'll leave it up for you guys to decide ;)**

**BTW, Mirabella means 'great beauty', whilst Mira itself means 'bitter'. I thought it sorta suited since it contained 'Bella' as well.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
